sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Светодиод
Светодио́д (англ. light-emitting diode, LED) - Свето излучающий диод, СИД — тип источников света, в которых используются — полупроводниковые P/N переходы, излучающие свет под действием проходящего через них электрического тока. Полупроводниковый светодиод - это излучающий полупроводниковый прибор с одним или несколькими P/N переходами, предназначенный для непосредственного преобразования электрической энергии в энергию некогерентного светового излучения. Излучение СИД вызвано самопроизвольной рекомбинацией носителей заряда при их инжекции под действием прямого напряжения на электронно-дырочном P/N переходе. Кристалл СИД эффективно излучает свет при определённом приложенном в прямом направлении напряжении и в пределах жёстко ограниченного (чтобы не допустить теплового пробоя P/N перехода) диапазона тока. Рабочее напряжение СИД обычно находится в пределах от 2 до 3,5 Вольт thumb|center|550px|Изготавливается огромное количество типов дискретных светоизлучающих диодов разнообразных размеров, форм и спектров излучения. История Впервые наблюдение эффекта электролюминесценции было описано американским физиком Генри Джозеф Раундом в 1907 году. Он обнаружил электролюминесценцию, возникающую в точке контакта металла с карбидом кремния (карборунд, SiC) при пропускании через эту структуру тока. В зависимости от материалов контакта и силы тока отмечалось свечение на катоде от зелёного до жёлтого и даже оранжевого цветов. Независимо от Раунда аналогичное явление обнаружил и описал российский инженер Олег Владимирович Лосев, в 1923 году. Лосев наблюдал появление электролюминесценции в точке контакта острия стальной проволоки с карборундом.Losev, O. V. (1927). Telegrafiya i Telefoniya bez Provodov 44: 485–494.,SU patent 12191 После окончания школы в 1920 г. и неудачного опыта поступления в Московский институт связи О. В. Лосев попал в Нижегородскую радио лабораторию под начальство В. К. Лебединского. Её костяк составила тверская группа во главе с М. А. Бонч-Бруевичем. Фактически НРЛ стала первым в стране научно-исследовательским институтом радиотехники и электроники. Кроме выполнения обязательных по лаборатории работ Лосев занимался самостоятельным экспериментированием с кристаллическими детекторами. Еще при ранних исследованиях детекторов в 1923 г. он заметил, что при пропускании тока некоторые из них испускают свет. Особенно ярко светились карборундовые детекторы. Позже, в Ленинграде, Лосев занялся изучением и объяснением этой электролюминесценции, в значительной степени в содружестве и при поддержке Физико-технического института, возглавляемого академиком А. Ф. Иоффе. За исследование электролюминесценции Лосеву в 1938 г. без защиты диссертации была присуждена степень кандидата физико-математических наук (не смотря на отсутствие высшего образования). О. В. Лосев вполне оценил практическую значимость своего открытия, позволявшего создавать малогабаритные безвакуумные источники света с очень низким напряжением питания (менее 10 В) и очень высоким быстродействием. Полученные им два авторских свидетельства на "Световое реле" (первое заявлено в феврале 1927 г.) формально закрепили за СССР приоритет в области светодиодов. Исследования О. В. Лосев были опубликованы в российских, немецких и британских научных журналах, однако в течение нескольких десятилетий они не представляли интереса для практического использования этого эффекта.Zheludev, N. (2007). "The life and times of the LED — a 100-year history" (free-download PDF). Nature Photonics 1 (4): 189–192. doi:10.1038/nphoton.2007.34. http://www.nanophotonics.org.uk/niz/publications/zheludev-2007-ltl.pdf. ,Thomas H. Lee, The design of CMOS radio-frequency integrated circuits, Cambridge University Press, 2004 ISBN 0521835399, page 20, visible as a Google Books preview Физика процесса электролюминесценции thumb|275px|Зеленая электролюминесценция на кристалле, наблюдаемая в экспериментах H. J. Round's в 1907. а СИД.]] а СИД.]] Светоизлучающий диод СИД, как и обычный диод, состоит из кристалла полупроводникового материала легированного различными примесями для создания P/N перехода. Как и в обычном диоде, в светоизлучающем диоде ток протекает через переход между полупроводником P-типа, или анодом и полупроводником N-типа - катодом, но не в обратном, а в прямом направлении. Одним из параметров P/N перехода является ширина запрещённой зоны (ширина энергетического зазора между валентной зоной и зоной проводимости). В случае рекомбинации электрона и дырки, электрон попадает с более высокого энергетического уровня на более низкий, при этом электрон отдаёт часть своей энергии, которая излучается в виде фотона. Длина волны света испускаемого от светодиодных (СИД) излучателей определяется физическими параметрами P/N перехода используемых полупроводниковых материалов. Полупроводниковые P/N переходы созданные на основе германия или кремния при рекомбинации основных носителей заряда - электронов и дырок не излучают фотонов потому, что это непрямые переходы запрещённой зоны (непрямозонный полупроводник). Материалы используемые для изготовления светодиодов должны обеспечивать прямые переходы запрещённой зоны (прямозонный полупроводник) с энергиями соответствующими ближней инфракрасной, видимой и даже ближней ультрафиолетовой области. Типичными полупроводниками с прямозонной энергетической структурой являются GaAs, GaP, GaN, InGaAsP. При межзонных переходах в непрямозонных полупроводниках необходимо участие третьей частицы с малой энергией, но большим квазиимпульсом. Такой частицей в твердых телах является акустический фонон. Поскольку вероятность излучательных переходов с участием трех частиц ниже, чем двух, то, следовательно, в непрямозонных полупроводниках вероятность излучательной рекомбинации будет всегда меньше, чем в прямозонных. Для оптоэлектронных устройств предпочтительнее использовать полупроводниковые соединения с прямозонной энергетической структурой, спектральный диапазон которых лежит в области фундаментального поглощения. Для реализации оптического перехода электрона из состояния 1 (в зоне проводимости) в состояние 2 (в валентной зоне) с испусканием фотона hν, необходим дополнительный процесс рассеяния с участием какого-либо рассеивающего центра или квазичастицы, взаимодействие с которой способно изменить волновой вектор электрона (или дырки). Такими квазичастицами или рассеивающими центрами могут быть кванты колебаний кристаллической решетки (фононы), свободные носители заряда (электроны и дырки), примесные атомы, границы раздела и т. д. В принципе существует несколько способов обойти запрет на использование кремния для производства светоизлучающих диодов. Один из способов – использование явления свечения наночастиц кремния в матрице из оксида кремния (квантовые точки). Другой способ - использование того эффекта, что при наличии оптической накачки, частота которой чуть выше частоты, соответствующей ширине запрещенной зоны, часть энергии накачки передается кристаллической решетке - образуются фононы. Это явление называется Рамановским рассеянием. Фононы, образующиеся при рамановском рассеянии как раз и берут на себя тот импульс, который не может унести фотон (закон сохранения импульса должен выполняется). Ещё один способ - добавить вызывающие люминесценцию атомы примеси, которые будут генерировать излучение в полупроводнике. В качестве такого активного включения подходит эрбий Er. Его уже используют для создания волоконных усилителей EDFA (erbium-doped fiber amplifiers). Однако здесь появляется проблема заключающаяся в малой растворимости эрбия в кремнии и помех от безизлучательных процессов. Промышленное производство светоизлучающих диодов началось с массового изготовления устройств излучающих в инфракрасной и красной областях спектра, созданных на основе GaAs арсенида галлия. Последние достижения в материаловедении сделали возможным производство устройств с излучением во всё более коротковолновом диапазоне. Благодаря этому удалось создать СИДы излучающие во всех диапазонах видимого спектра. Длина волны излучаемого света зависит главным образом от ширины запрещённой энергетической зоны P/N перехода, при этом имеет силу следующая зависимость: λ=hc/E где: :λ''' - длина волны, мкм :'''E - ширина запрещённой зоны, эВ :hc = 1,2398 :1 эВ = 1,60218∙10‾19 Дж Например у арсенид-галиевых (GaAs) светодиодов величина Е составляет 1,43 эВ, поэтому длина волны λ равна 0,87 мкм (при комнатной температуре). Соответствующая длина волны λ для диодов на основе фосфида индия (InP), имеющего Е = 1,35 эВ, составляет 0,92 мкм (при комнатной температуре). Спектральная ширина полосы излучения светодиода Δλ приблизительно пропорциональна квадрату длины волны λ. Поэтому она сильно увеличивается в области более длинных волн. Чаще всего СИД изготавливают на основе подложки выполненной из полупроводникового материала N - типа, на которую нанесён слой полупроводникового материала p - типа с припаянным к его поверхности электродом для подведения питающего напряжения. Значительно реже в качестве подложки используют полупроводниковый материал P - типа. Помимо таких структур производят СИД на подложках выполненных из сапфира. Последние используются в светоизлучающих диодах созданных на базе материала GaN/InGaN. Конструкция и технология изготовления Даже при высоком внутреннем квантовом выходе внешний квантовый выход светодиодов оказывается значительно ниже, так как из-за высокого показателя преломления полупроводника большая часть квантов света испытывает полное внутреннее отражение на границе раздела полупроводника с окружающей средой (воздухом). После отражения в полупроводнике может происходить поглощение квантов света. Через границу раздела проходит лишь та небольшая доля излучения, которая попадает на границу раздела под углом, меньшим критического угла полного внутреннего отражения. \varphi_кр = \arcsin (1/n_r) , где n_r - коэффициент преломления света в полупроводнике, равный, например, 3,3 и 3,6 для фосфида и арсенида галлия соответственно. Как правило, \varphi_кр \leqq 10 - 16^о Таким образом, из светоизлучающего P/N перехода имеющего простейшую плоскую структуру, в окружающее пространство выходят только сотые доли всех квантов света, излучённых в P/N переходе и вблизи него. Внешний квантовый выход удаётся увеличить при использовании более сложных конструкций светодиодов со структурой в виде полусферического монокристалла полупроводника или плоской структуры с прозрачным полусферическим покрытием. Для повышения внешнего квантового выхода применяют различные просветляющие покрытия внешней поверхности светодиодов, т. е. прозрачные слои вещества толщиной в четверть длины волны с показателем преломления равным n_r ^1 ^/ ^2 . Просветляющие покрытия увеличивают внешний квантовый выход примерно в 1,5 раза вне зависимости от структуры светодиода. Применение многослойных просветвляющих покрытий позволяет повысить внешний квантовый выход, но усложняет технологию изготовления светодиодовПасынков В. В. и др. "Полупроводниковые приборы": Учебник для ВУЗов. - 3-е изд., перераб. и доп. - М.: Высш. школа, 1981. - 431 с., ил.. Применение Практическое использование СИД (как электронного компонента) началось в 1962 году. Первые светодиоды представляли собой неяркие источники излучения красного цвета, но со временем разработали и начали производить СИД с излучением в любой области видимого спектра в том числе и в областях ультрафиолетовых и инфракрасных длин волн, с очень высокой яркостью. СИД в настоящее время обладают огромными преимуществами перед источниками света типа ламп накаливания и даже по сравнению с энергосберегающими люминесцентными лампами. СИД обладают на порядок большей долговечностью, надёжностью и при этом существенно меньшими размерами. Высокие скорости включения и выключения позволили создать на их основе оптические широкополосные системы передачи информации. Однако СИД в настоящее время ещё достаточно дороги, требуют точного поддержания стабильного тока через P/N переход и эффективного отвода от P/N перехода выделяющегося при работе тепла, что не требуется при использовании традиционных источников света. Однако СИД используемые для освещения пока являются на много более дорогостоящими, чем лампы накаливания или люминесцентные лампы. По мере усовершенствования технологии производства, снижения цены, роста мощности и яркости светодиодов, они получили широкое распространение. В настоящее время СИД используются в различных областях, чаще всего в качестве замены традиционных источников света. Компактные размеры светодиодных излучателей и их экономичность позволили создавать на их основе системы индикации особенно для автономных устройств(приборы, оборудование и пр.), освещения салонов (авиация, автомобили и пр.), навигации (транспорт, светофоры, семафоры), а так же широкого спектра экранов (от мобильных телефонов, до огромных уличных пано) и т. п. В ХХI веке светодиодные источники света стали широко использовать и для замены бытовых ламп накаливания. См. также *Электролюминесценция *Светодиодный источник света Примечания Литература * Нижегородские пионеры советской радиотехники. – М., Л.: Наука, 1966. * Лосев О. В. У истоков полупроводниковой техники. – Л.: Наука, 1972. * Центральная радиолаборатория в Ленинграде. Под ред. И. В. Бренева. – М.: Сов. Радио, 1973. * О. В. Лосев – изобретатель кристадина и светодиода журнал "Электросвязь" №5, 2003 г., стр. 63. Ссылки Общие (на англ. языке) * * *Moreno, I., "Spatial distribution of LED radiation," in The International Optical Design Conference, Proc. SPIE vol. 6342, 634216:1-7 (2006). * (More details regarding the use of quantum dots as a phosphor for white LEDs.) * Keith Scott, "Four Solid State Lighting Trends for 2010", Greentech Media, January 13, 2010. (Keith Scott is Vice President of Business Development at Bridgelux, a small LED technology company). Внешние ссылки *Dendrimers in the spotlight - an Instant Insight examining the use of dendrimers in organic light-emitting diodes from the Royal Society of Chemistry *Photonics Sources Group, Tyndall National Institute GaN and other photonics research at the Tyndall National Institute, Ireland. *LEDWire Canadian LED industry news wire service. *MAKE Presents: The LED - A movie about the origins of the LED and how to make your own from carborundum! *Rensselaer Electrical Engineering Department LED information arranged in textbook form, aimed at introductory to advanced audience *Uncertainty evaluation for measurement of LED colour *The light bulb goes digital *Lighting Research Center's Solid-State Lighting program Category:Оптические диоды Category:Освещение Category:Полупроводниковые устройства Category:инновации 1907 г. Category:Светодиоды